This invention relates generally to refrigerators and more particularly, to icemakers for bottom mount freezer type refrigerators.
Refrigerators and freezers typically include an icemaker. The icemaker receives water for ice production from a water valve typically mounted to an exterior of the refrigerator or freezer case. The water valve typically is coupled to a fill tube via polyethylene tubing. Water is dispensed from the fill tube into a tray in which ice cubes are formed. Specifically, the fill tube transports water from the polyethylene tubing to the icemaker located inside the freezer. The fill tube typically is either foamed in place or extends through an opening in the case.
A bottom mount type refrigerator includes a freezer compartment and a fresh food compartment. The freezer compartment is located below the fresh food portion, and generally, the temperature in the freezer compartment is intended to be maintained below the freezing point of water. The temperature in the fresh food compartment is intended to be maintained at a higher temperature than the temperature in the freezer compartment, and generally, above the freezing temperature of water. Specifically, the temperature in the fresh food compartment generally is not sufficiently cold to freeze items or to form ice.
Even though the temperature in the fresh food compartment is not sufficient to form ice, it would be desirable to have ice and chilled water service through the fresh food door of a bottom mount freezer type of refrigerator. Due to the location of the freezer (i.e., below the fresh food compartment), moving ice upward from the bottom freezer compartment to the door of the fresh food compartment would be difficult and not very practical. Also, since the fresh food compartment temperature is above the freezing point, ice cannot be made in the fresh food compartment.
In one aspect, an icemaker for making ice in a fresh food compartment of a bottom mount refrigerator is provided. The refrigerator comprises a freezer compartment comprising a freezer door, and a fresh food compartment located over the freezer compartment and comprising a fresh food door. The fresh food door comprises an ice dispenser. An ice maker is located in the fresh food compartment, and the ice maker comprises an ice mold, and a thermoelectric device for moving heat from the ice mold. The mold is positioned so that ice from the mold can be dispensed by the ice dispenser in the fresh food door.
A freezer air duct extends from the freezer compartment to the ice mold. An air flow control device is provided for controlling flow of freezer air through the freezer air duct. In addition, a controller is coupled to the flow control device and to a temperature measurement device positioned to be in an air stream leaving the thermoelectric device. The controller monitors a temperature of air flow from the thermoelectric device. When the temperature of air flow from the thermoelectric device is above a predetermined temperature, air flow through the freezer air duct is increased. When the temperature of air flow from the thermoelectric device is below a predetermined temperature, then air flow through the freezer air duct is decreased.
In another aspect, an ice mold having an enhanced heat transfer surface and located in a fresh food compartment of a bottom mount refrigerator is provided. The refrigerator comprises a freezer compartment comprising a freezer door, and a fresh food compartment located over the freezer compartment and comprising a fresh food door. The fresh food door comprises an ice dispenser. An ice maker is located in the fresh food compartment, and the ice maker comprises the ice mold with the enhanced heat transfer surface. A freezer air duct extends from the freezer compartment to the ice mold, and an air flow control device is provided for controlling flow of freezer air through the freezer air duct. A fan is located near the ice mold and the fan augments the movement of the freezer air.
A controller is coupled to the flow control device, the fan near the ice mold, and to a temperature measurement device positioned to be in an air stream leaving the thermoelectric device. The controller monitors a temperature of air flow from the thermoelectric device. When the temperature of air flow from the thermoelectric device is above a predetermined temperature, air flow through the freezer air duct over the ice mold is increased. When the temperature of air flow from the thermoelectric device is below a predetermined temperature, then air flow through the freezer air duct and over the ice mold is decreased.